Experimental
by Archangel Angel
Summary: Someone decides to play a game with a small number of 100 people... and not the Saw kind... follow Alexander as he has to take care of whatever is given to him... as well as hope that taking care of them isn't
1. Prologe

Waking up to my alarm I quickly, because of the annoyed instinct, picked up the old fashioned alarm clock as its annoying ringing woke me up before throwing it straight at the wall... shutting it up as it exploded into a million pieces from the force of impact. Eyes widening I groaned as I sat up and saw that I at least did no damage to the wall.

"well that's another stupid clock... at least I was prepared..." I slowly got out of bed and avoided the broken pieces of the clock... as I opened the left side of my closet... and grabbed another one of the green clocks in the closet before setting it back up and putting a mental note in my mind to clean up the pieces of the clock.

My name is Alexander Fifer... I'm 17 with a reliable income thanks to my grandma introducing me the BOSS when I was 13 but I'm not going to say anymore. I earned 20000 grand a month with what I had done to get to this point... I wasn't a slacker I would go out just to help out on a farm every time they needed help but ever since he got workers he hasn't needed me at all...

I lived alone with the fact that I became a high school dropout due to the fact well... things haven't been going good for me that school year when I was 15... I owned the house that grandma and papa used to own. Walking through the quiet trailer from my room as I realized I had left the windows open last night but luckily it didn't rain like it was supposed to but back to my explanation.

After dropping out of school I resorted to just being a inside gamer with a large sum of money sealed away in the bank for any purpose I could desire. I didn't want a car since I didn't trust myself on the road with my ADHD along with my very imaginative mind. I prefer being the passenger of that but I was tempted to be a driver as a just in case scenario but I still had 6 months till my birthday in December... it was June first so just a little over 6 months till my birthday. My favorite hobbies include gaming reading and the occasional walk around the neighborhood to enjoy the quietness. The year was 2016 and so far Donald trump and Hillary Clinton are both running for president... luckily living with my grandmother taught me to review people just by the way their speaking and the actions they do with whats hiding behind why they do it... Clinton was a liar and trump wanted to build a giant fucking wall... which will most likely cause another war to break out in America with us most likely losing in my mind..

opening the fridge my eyes widened as I saw the mess my fridge was... gallon of milk tipped over and empty... eggs cracked and broken... many apples half eaten with some untouched... butter smeared everywhere... I groaned as a thought went through my mind... either a guy broke in... didn't take my stuff... and just ruined everything in my fridge... or a raccoon got into my house again...

as I pondered what happened right now let me continue what I was saying... if either of the two become president I will want to get out of America as soon as I can. Hearing movement behind me I quickly grabbed a large butcher knife I left out and spun around with it in my right hand as I scanned the environment... before hearing a familiar you got mail from my, supposed to be, turned off laptop which I left open on my table. As it turned itself on as it bypassed my password screen and came to my background of a customized background of my preferred team of Pokemon in the games from all the versions..

suddenly the clicker moved to the icon to click to immediately view mail as I raised my eyebrow as it clicked and opened... causing my entire screen to go white when it shouldn't of. "hello." I jumped out of my skin as the butcher knife fell out of my hand and almost planted itself in my foot if I didn't move my right foot out of my way before it fell to the floor with a soft thunk. "you are a chosen to go through a experiment." who the hell was that voice? I swear I could place it somewhere but I just couldn't figure out where. "in your home is a creature that some might recognize that you need to take care of... for it is a baby."

so it wasn't a raccoon this time... but a baby creature something in my home? "this experiment will proceed for as long as I see fit... everyday at this time a message will play before the device being used will send a signal to a nearby printer and print out whats needed to be done... with the power I am using as each item is done it will fade away and the items will move up on the list... today is the day you have to locate your creature before noon... and figure out what it is which for some of you it will be easy... a total of 100 of you are in this experiment with different scenarios... let the experiment... begin..." hearing a small cry of pain before a flash blinded me I soon regained my vision as I looked down to see that the butcher knife had moved... and it had a small amount of blood on it. My eyes widened in concern and worry for what just happened... this creature was able to get past my observation skills and quickly got away while at the same time blinding me...

I looked back towards my laptop to see that it was off again so I quickly picked up the knife and cleaned it off and dried it off and put it away before closing the fridge, which I left open, before beginning to look around for the creature... worried for what would happen if the creature wasn't found before noon. Due to it being summer most of the residents in my neighborhood left yesterday for a very long vacation so if this creature was able to be seen... I had a greater chance to keep them safe. Searching my room first I found my bed was disheveled and the parts of the broken clock were on the floor had been moved around most likely in curiosity.

I quickly looked the room only to hear a small familiar crash of a potted plant on floor as I quickly sprinted into the next room and looked around the living room section of the trailer as I soon saw the little staircase that held the plants partially tipped over the comfy rocking chair and then hearing the sound of a door slowly creaking open as I looked to see a flash of white enter my sisters old room in the small hallway. As I slowly approached the room as I heard another crash that caused anger to flow through my body as I then quickly rushed into the room to see that the room was a small mess as I saw movement underneath the covers... slowly approaching the bed the squirming underneath quickened before I ripped off the sheet and my eyes widened in surprise...

it was a Pokemon...

a white and blue Pokemon...

a shiny Pokemon...

a Ralts...


	2. Day 1 Part 1

The shiny Ralts began to cower as I saw that her right arm stub was bleeding profusely... blood getting all over the white covers. My eyes widened as the Ralts tried to get away. "I'm not going to hurt you..." I stated crouching down as the Ralts continued to cower. "trust me..."

reason how I know its a Ralts is because one of its final evolution's is on my background for my laptop... Gardevoir... she is my top favorite of the Pokemon team and became even better when it turns out she was now also a fairy type so she was majorly useful against dragon types.

Unfortunately for me though the Ralts was still afraid of me as I sighed. I needed to treat its arm... but now knowing that the creature was a Pokemon thoughts went through my mind of just who sent them here? And how they were real in the first place.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head for a moment I quickly got out of the room and down the hall a little until I reached the end where a door to the backyard, a door to my grandmas room, and finally a door to the bathroom right to my left. Quickly opening the door forwards I walked in and started to grab the medical supplies that Grandma always had stocked, because she was a paramedic and likes to be prepared, and then grabbing a small pail and filling it with a small amount of water and then bringing what I needed to my sisters old room finding that the Ralts was now gone... which caused fear in my mind as I set the stuff down and started to search the room before I spotted the drops of blood leading out of the room that weren't there before as they lead into the kitchen. Quickly re-grabbing the stuff I then hurried out of the room and into the kitchen soon spotting the Ralts directly to my left tapping the window in fear of me.

When it saw me its tapping got even more quick as I crouched down. "Ralts... I'm not going to hurt you... I just need to check on your wound." it looked more fearful of me as it accidentally hit its arm against the wall and gave a yelp of pain as it grabbed it with its other arm. "that's why I need to help you..." it tilted its non-visible eyes up at me as it shook with fear. "can you please let me help you..." the Ralts looked uncertain but then nodded slowly as I gave a small smile. "your being very brave just for doing this..." I grabbed the supplies from behind me and brought them to my right as the Ralts looked afraid...

I motioned for the Ralts to come forward so I could see the damage it accidentally caused itself. Carefully holding the arm the Ralts winced a little as I then looked at it more closely... it wasn't a deep wound but would need some bandages. "okay little one... this next part is going to sting a little... be brave just for a little bit longer..." the Ralts nodded slowly as I grabbed the rag and then dipped it into the water and then pulled it out and squeezed it. Getting rid of the excess water in the process. Then I brought the rag forward and prepared to clean the arm. "this will only hurt for a few seconds..."

I warned once more as the Ralts nodded as I began to clean the now slow moving blood flow out of her wound as she gave a sharp yelp of pain as I quickly yet carefully cleaned the wound before throwing the rag into the water and then grabbed a three gauze and laid them on its arm as I then began to wrap the bandage on her arm as the blood flow slowly stopped and when I was done I gave a small smile. "all done." the Ralts proceeded to eye the bandages with a open mouth before moving around the arm and then smiling. "Ralts!" it yelled out in excitement as I gave a short chuckle... when I heard the you got mail...

I quickly got up as Ralts looked confused as I quickly went around the table and next to the fridge just as the screen turned white. "this message will play once you have found your creature so now is time for a explanation. For those that don't know which is a majority of you all. The creatures are known as Pokemon A creature created by your kind and brought to life thanks to the different reality theory. Each message is unique to each owner... which the message will begin now..." this time the screen turned black but then went back to white soon after.

"hello Alexander..." my eyes widened. "you are one of the trusted few to watch over the rarest of Pokemon with the name given... a shiny." I figured out it was a shiny already. "this Ralts wasn't supposed to be taken away from its family but at last minute the egg that held her brother was smashed by Pokemon haters in her actual world." glad to know its a female. "with no replacement and with the fact that she is now a only child... things will be bad for her in the future but nothing that you will not be able to get through. She is special for the fact she may be a level 1 but in human terms she has the moves for a level 9 Ralts in your words. With your knowledge of Pokemon it should be easy to care for her as for the fact that you know quite a bit about Pokemon.. now knowing where you live and with you having no transportation like quite a few of the owners... you along with said owners will get a crate everyday in a specified spot on whats about to be printed..."

I jumped as my printer turned on as it started to print. "another fact is that you will always be watched... after a week of observation for every owner a extra paper will be printed with how you did the past week so on the Wednesday of every week you will get the paper... for now for the rest of the day get to know your Pokemon.. I suggest having a place to put her as a backup plan..." and with that the printer finished printing as I grabbed the paper and found it was a 2d picture of a regular Pokeball.

"Ralts!" I lowered the paper and looked at Ralts who was trying to jump up onto the bench to get on top of the table as I then finally noticed just how filthy she was.

My eyes then widened as I looked at my closed fridge and remembered the complete mess inside... then remembering what had occurred the entire morning... I then picked up Ralts and set her down on top of the table as she looked at me with a tilted head. "alright then... lets get you cleaned up okay?" she looked at herself before I picked her up into my arms and brought her into the bathroom where I then plugged up the sink and began to fill it with lukewarm water... then I grabbed some plastic to put around her arm as she watched the bubbles slowly form in the sink as I pulled out the plastic and melted one side together with the hairdryer and then grabbed a small rubber band. "alright Ralts we need to get you all washed off." she nodded as I put the plastic on her arm. And then used the rubber band to hopefully fully seal it.

I then began to wash her as she enjoyed her small bath. I couldn't help but snicker as she played with the bubbles and spewed them out when she tried to taste them, after she sniffed them, because I was using the apple scented kind I had. After she was all washed up I emptied the sink and then began to wash the bubbles off of her with still lukewarm water. She laughed a little as I dried her off as I then fetched my phone so I could make a call to my next door neighbor Doris hoping she was still home.

"be quiet for a few minutes okay?" Ralts slowly nodded. "why don't you go explore the house?" I then stated with a smile as she threw her arms into the air and ran off.

Going into my contacts and finding her number I called her mobile. Doris was a aged woman but was very nice. After several rings the phone picked up. "uh hello?" and that was the sound of her husband David.

"hey David is Doris home?"

"ah A-Alex. Ill see if shes available" he stuttered because well for some reason he just does at times...

"hello Alex what can I do for you sweetie?" I heard the familiar voice of Doris

"the raccoon got in again..." I stated with a lie as I heard a sigh.

"Alexander Fifer... did you remember to close the door last night?"

"no..." I stated with a lying tone filled with regret...

"fine... what was damaged?" she asked.

"several pots... it injured itself on one of the butcher knives I forgot out so sisters room is kind of filled with blood... fridge stock was completely decimated except for the freezer... several pots broken on floor..."

"you are a handful Alexander... make a list of what you need and ill go into town for you." I smiled.

"thank you very much Doris.. sorry for being such a handful..." I said with a guilty tone.

"its alright Alex... ill be over in a hour to get the list..." she hung up as I grabbed a slim piece of paper and began to make a list of whats needed... the time when I was done was 10:32. and there was a knock at the door. I spent the time after I was done cleaning the house as Ralts just watched with a saddened aura around her... and by that I meant she felt really down.

When I heard the knocking I quickly hid Ralts in my room and motioned for her to stay quiet in which she motioned in acknowledgment as I went to the door and opened it. "I'm here for the list Alexander. Your lucky I have errands to run in town as well." she gave me a motherly smile as I opened the screen slash glass door and handed her the list. "ill be back in a few hours. Ill text you how much you owe me okay?" I nodded. "i know what happened in the past defines what happens in the future..." I put on a saddened look as the dreadful memory came into my mind. "but you need to let go... both me and David have seen how you have been acting and its not like your former self... remember if you ever need to talk..." she started to walk off the covered porch before stepping on the middle of the three steps. "we are always here to talk." and with that she walked back over to her house as I watched her get into the car before she drove out. Waving at me as she passed as I waved back.

Closing the front door I looked into my room to find Ralts climbing all over one of the large stuffed animals I use as a pillow instead of a actual pillow... even though the actual pillow is still on the bed. It was cute watching her roll off of it as I remembered what the voice said...

she had moves a level 9 Ralts would have even though shes a level 1. but what moves were they? I know teleport is one of them so I quickly grabbed my laptop and the paper that was printed as I laid it down in the middle of the living room face up before walking into my room and pulling out a fold-able chair from under my bed and set it up. So that Ralts had the entire bed as she looked at me wondering what I was doing. Turning on my laptop after about 30 seconds I entered my password screen and input my password as I then entered my background. Looking at Ralts out of the corner of my eyes I watched as she stood on top of the three large stuffed animals before falling backwards into the sea of three large blankets given to me by my birth-mother.

Opening Google Chrome I then entered the Pokemon database and located Ralts. After finding Ralts I clicked enter as I looked through her stuff. So from what I remember Ralts could have 1 of two ability's with a hidden ability of Telepathy meaning she would be non-damaged by ally Pokemon moves in any battle... the first one would be Synchronize which means if she is inflicted by a status effect the opponent also gets said effect... the other would be trace meaning she would copy the enemies ability's...

so from what the site says she would take ¼ damage from fighting and ½ from psychic but would take double the damage from poison, steel, and ghost and take no damage from dragon which I remembered greatly. Now for the evolution she would evolve into a Kirlia at level 20 and then a Gardevoir at level 30. now for the moves... she would have Growl, Confusion, Double Team, and finally Teleport so that's good to know. But its unknown if she has any egg moves learned from what I was told so lets just assume that she doesn't at the moment.

"Ralts?" I looked at Ralts as she looked at me with a tilted head.

"just looking at your stats Ralts and figuring out your moves alright?"

"Ralts!" she yelled with a nod as I closed my computer without turning it off as a just in case as I watched her continue exploring my room. So I was told to have a backup area as a just in case procedure... the barn has nothing in the attic due to me cleaning it up when the day happened that caused me to become a dropout. I then heard the sound of my printer turning back on as my laptop opened itself and the screen immediately was white.

"this is a message that I have forgotten to state... you cant train your Pokemon except in controlling their moves that they will know. Everyday your Pokemon will gain 1 level at midnight wherever you are in your specified time zone. Another thing is a select few of you will be introduced in what I would like to call a experimental experiment meaning things will happen to you when I want them to occur. Of the 100 chosen a total of 5 of them have been chosen to do different roles. Whats currently being printed or whats arrived mysteriously for some of you will be a surprise task that's needed to be completed which these will happen when I see fit for you all. Each task will be randomized and different for every one of you. You all might be wondering why I have contacted you all several times today but its only because today is the first day of this experiment... on the same sheet of papers being print are the rules for this experiment... and there will be another paper with the full stats of your Pokemon That is all." my laptop screen went black and then closed as I stood up from my chair as Ralts looked at me sucking on her left arm stub. I proceeded to walk out of the room, through the living room, and then into the kitchen before going around the table and grabbing the papers that had printed which were a total of 3 papers which I then proceeded to read.

First of all the special task was to create a special connection with the Ralts... which it doesn't say how...

then the second paper had her stats which were the same as on the sight but it actually gave me the moves she knew because she had the same amount of moves plus one which was Shadow Sneak actually.

But it said she had three main natures... which weren't Pokemon supposed to only have one? She had Docile which meant she was submissive at times and was willing to take control at times, Bashful so she was reluctant to draw attention to herself so she was shy and then finally Modest... meaning she wouldn't become cock or overconfident over her achievements. Wait a minute is says one of the three are possible but must be figured out yourself...

Now here comes the rules...

Rule 1 was simple don't purposely harm your Pokemon except if it was for their own health.

Rule 2 was also simple to do cause that was my plan... no one! Is to know you have the Pokemon or the person or peoples mind who know that you told minds will be wiped of knowing all about Pokemon and this also includes you.

Rule 3 rule changes might happen

Rule 4 every Pokemon that is being cared for must be cared for equally unless the needs surpass the rule.

So theirs a chance I have to take care of even more Pokemon? This cant be good... not good at all... walking back into my room I found Ralts was off the bed and was trying to get up into my chair and I couldn't help but smile... she was quite cute in my mind and she was adorable as well. Picking her up as she gave a quick yelp of small surprise I sat down with her in my arms as she stared at me as if studying my face and implanting the details in her memory's. I decided to tickle her body as she began to giggle before I stopped as she began to smile. She soon though started to stroke my incoming beard as I remembered I had it... I need to shave tonight is a certain thing that needs to be done. "now how am I going to make a special connection with you little one..." I muttered as my hand brushed up against the red spike on her head as I became dizzy... before my head leaned back as I lost consciousness...


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**hello guardian angels archangel angel here with something quick to say. first of all all of the chapters will be between 1500 to a indefinite amount every chapter just to clear that out. also with the pokemon i already have a list planned but if any of you have any ideas ill be happy to see them and give credit where i see fit. well thats all i got to say so see you all later angels! dismissed!**

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in a large... black... well void... I tried to move around only for me to spin and float away no matter what happened... that was until I figured it was like swimming a little and I learned what I had to do... once I figured it out I noticed something in the distance as I began to do the breath stroke to approach the whatever it was as it appeared to be a very large panel... which then proceeded to suck me in as I blacked out once more. Before opening my eyes to find myself standing in my kitchen as it was nighttime... how the hell did that happen? Before blue electricity started to pulse from my fridge before a small boom sounded... caused my fridge door to open and a familiar figure rolled out... Ralts... suddenly I could see her become surrounded in a very dark purple hue as she looked afraid... my eyes widened in the process as it then turned yellow as she looked around curiously.

So the hue was... her emotions?

Suddenly the area turned black as I appeared once again in the kitchen except this time in the morning... Ralts was on the table when the loud ringing of my alarm clock was heard surprising me... were these her memories? When the loud crash sounded her aura, which is what I'm going to call the hue, turned into a very dark purple as she hid herself behind my printer... then the scene changed once more to the point of what happened before I blacked out the first time.. with her having a green hue along with small tints of blue in it. Before my hand brushed against her head spike and my other me went unconscious.

Then I was in the black void once more as I then spotted a floating Ralts... the very same Ralts from before... the Ralts I'm supposed to be taking care of... she was squirming around as she floated around not spotting me at all... she was covered in a dark purple hue much like she was in the memory's of what had happened even though there was a major gap in them... not even showing what happened when I found her and helped her. I floated over to her and grabbed her from behind as she turned her head around and saw me she quickly hugged me as she shook with fear. "your alright little one... calm down..." the dark purple hue slowly turned a lighter shade of green from the last memory as her shaking slowly stopped... I felt a big amount of pain suddenly enter my forehead as I held her protectively as a just in case factor... before my eyes thrust themselves open as I found myself in my room once more still holding Ralts as she looked up at me with worry. "Human alright!"

I froze as I heard that feminine voice as I looked down at her in surprise. "did you... just talk?" she looked at me with surprise.

"Human... understand?"

"i think I would know if I understand you Ralts... and I'm pretty sure at the moment."

"Yay!" she stated. "human understands!" I gave a small smirk before I snickered a little at her antics.

"my name is Alexander little one..." I then stated after my snicker with a smile on my face.

"Alexander?" she asked with a head tilt.

"or just Alex will do..." I then said.

"human Alex!" she then stated before tilting backwards and flailing her arms. Quickly catching her she giggled as I held her and I gave a smirk as she continued to giggle.

"we will fix that later." I then stated as I stood up still holding her as I set her down in a sitting position on the edge of my bed as I began to unwrap her injury to check it out. By now it should of at least stopped bleeding and began to build up and scab over a little. As it all came off I carefully touched her arm as I looked it over. It was a slightly bad cut but not something that needed medical assistance from professionals. "alright little one the wound seems to have stopped bleeding but lets keep bandages on it as a just in case alright?" I looked at her with a small smile on my face as she nodded.

10 minutes later she was re-bandaged as I saw the time. It was now just a few minutes past noon so now would be a good time to make lunch... and that thought came to mind quickly as I heard her stomach grumble. Giving a short chuckle I let Ralts continue playing ion my room as I went into the kitchen to salvage some of the apples that weren't eaten. Soon I had 10 apples that I put into a bowl in the middle of the table as I grabbed my boy scout knife and cleaned the blade and apple before carving the skin off of the biggest apple. Once the skin was all gone I cut the middle out and began to cut it into little pieces into a small plastic sauce bowl. Once I finished with the apple I grabbed one of the smaller apples and brought it into my room where Ralts should still be and then found her crawling out from under my bed. I hope to god that she is able to eat apples... "time to eat little one." she looked up from her crawl as I picked her up as I sat back down in my chair with her on my lap. I then placed the small bowl of cut apples in front of her. Taking a bite of my own apple she sniffed the apple pieces before grabbing one and throwing it into her mouth... before she began to throw it into her mouth at great speeds.

"slow down a little bit. You don't want to choke." I said as I chuckled at her antic before taking another bite.

"yummy!" she yelled suddenly as I started to fumble my apple before it bounced onto the floor. I closed my eyes with a sigh before looking at Ralts... then seeing that she ate everything as my eyes widened.

"you must have been very hungry!" I then stated.

"full!" she then stated happily as I let her down as she continued to play with my very old toys as I leaned back fully in the chair as I watched her play around as a smirk stayed on my face... she was very energetic she is. I thought of what would happen as she evolved... she would eventually become a Kirlia in a total of 19 days after today. Then sooner or later a Gardevoir another 10 days... although I will wonder if that will change...

like instead of 1 level everyday at midnight to half a level everyday. Not to mention sooner or later ill need to get more and more food unless food is sent everyday on that picture. Which that thought gave me a idea. "hey Ralts." she looked at me from her sitting position a few feet away. "how about we go somewhere else and play there?" she threw her arms into the air with a loud yay as I smiled.

The plan was to go out to the barn in the backyard and let her play around with some even older toys while I prepared the second floor as a just in case. The first floor was already being prepared before I started... living here alone. Picking her up I walked to the front door as she looked in front of us before opening the door and looking outside... before going back in and grabbing my phone quickly and then walking outside knowing it was okay. "hang on." I then jumped off the covered porch and ran on the stone driveway until reaching the barn and going into the side of it which was covered as I approached the side door. Since I always kept the large garage doors on it shut. Fishing out my keys I unlocked it and turned on the lights as I smiled. The floor area was refurbished as a just in case when people wanted to come and stay here but the posters never went out so it was here as like a secondary home. Completely refurbished with a kitchen next to the stairway up with several fridges as a just in case filled with nonperishable food and that was in the far right corner if looking at it from the front. Then came the large living room area filled with bookshelves couches and complete with a light brown carpet while the kitchen was tiled in a chessboard pattern. There was a TV but it was never fully hooked up as I might hook it up this summer. I took Ralts upstairs as I smiled slightly seeing the homey area of the rooms there were. In all there was 3 rooms that were made only two of them were actual bedrooms with two beds in each that could fit two people on each on...

the third room is something I rather not talk about. But all I know is now... I have some work to do...


	4. Day 1 Part 3

I wiped my forehead of the sweat as I looked around. Even though the barn was refurbished spiderwebs and other pests had made their home inside the barn... and it was very annoying... Doris had arrived earlier and put the groceries away... although she yelled when she saw I forgot to clean the fridge which in all honesty I did... and she grudgingly cleaned it out and stocked everything away. It had been three hours since I began so it was around 3:30 when I finally finished... Ralts had fallen asleep in the room I was currently in as I smiled at her sleeping form. She may have been a Pokemon but even baby's needed to sleep a lot. I had also retrieved the Pokeball paper and placed it into the living room which I rearranged to put the couches and chairs against the wall allowing a large open area on the ground floor.

I quietly and carefully grabbed Ralts before walking out towards the house after closing the door without locking it... being careful in case anyone in the neighborhood was out and about. Soon getting inside the house I set her down on my pillow as I sat in the chair next to my bed... watching her sleep peacefully with a love able smile on her face. Feeling like I needed a snack I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to fetch another apple but as I walked in... my laptop opened once more as the screened turned on and turned white.

"hello caretakers..." I stopped what I was doing and stared at the screen. "due to some unforeseen events occurring with some other caretakers... the number of caretakers had dropped from 100... to a mere 73... so just to warn you all I have increased the number of caretakers all over the entire world to not 200 or 300... but 500... each with different or same Pokemon for the rare few. But also due to a unforeseen consequence with Pokemon being left uncared for... so I decided to begin step two of phase one for the beginning 73. for those that have printers a paper is being printed of information for the job you were chosen to do and the information will reveal itself when the time comes and for those that don't it would of just suddenly appeared behind you on the floor or ground." I heard my printer start up but I paid it no mind as I continued to listen. "now comes the next part of the reason why this was needed to be said. Due to some of you caretakers thinking of a level a day being to... much and fast meaning they would level up fast... I decided to remedy this while all of the Pokemon were asleep so instead of 1 level... they gain half a level..."

son...

of...

a...

bitch...

"now onto the final and most important note... first of all what needs to be said is that the 27 of you that had decided to quit... in different ways... this must be said before the real reason is said. They have either committed suicide... injured their Pokemon.. or other things... only 3 of them accidentally killed themselves when they didn't want to so those three are exempt... but taking care of the Pokemon is no game... it is. For all of you. Real. Life. Now what is being said is simple... 27 of caretakers Pokemon will be sent to the original caretakers tomorrow morning. With you all unknowing of if you get one or not lets say this. These Pokemon have seen the horrors of death at a very young age so taking care of them will be harder. But not all Pokemon will be sent tomorrow. I will withhold some for they need special attention but this will happen in the future. Most humans are arrogant and chew off more then they can chew and I have no doubt in mind it will happen... I give you all the best of luck. And another thing... due to some other... events... I will be unable, though I wish I was able. To watch over all the Pokemon so I will only be watching over the remaining original caretakers." the screen for some reason stayed white as I grabbed the paper and began to read it.

 _Name: Alexander Joseph Fifer_

 _Age: 17_

 _Job:_

 _Knows about Pokemon: Yes_

 _Reliable:_

 _Accomplishments: created a special connection_

 _To Do (will disappear and add more information when each objective is finished and more will be added):create further connection with all Pokemon under care_

 _create a safe haven for Pokemon that escape and or kill owners_

"Alexander..." I looked at the laptop in confusion. "you are one of the few I highly trust and combine that with the fact you live in the country and own quite a bit of land and are able to take care of potentially a lot of Pokemon I am asking a... favor. You will be the only one out of 1000 to have this job. To leave an answer write it down and put it on top of the paper used to send you supplies. From what I told all the caretakers 27 Pokemon have been... traumatized... so most of said Pokemon will most likely be sent to you if you agree... although a few certain groups are actually eggs but they are able to feel emotion outside of said eggs for they are special. This will most likely mean more problems but it is all up to you... I know of you and your past." I froze as the paper fell out of my grasp. "this is the reason why I'm asking... due to no other caretaker having needs I have immediately tasked two Pokemon to arrive tomorrow morning... you have two hours to give the answer please." and that was when my laptop went black and closed itself. I couldn't help but keep starring at it.

Whoever it was knew what happened to me in the past... I could still feel the pain at night of what happened. I quietly picked up the paper as I took three steps back and entered the living room before turning around and sitting down on the seat to my left by the window...

I shouldn't worry about how he knew about my past but worry about if I'm able to take care of the Pokemon or not. I'm not like others to shy away from hard work...

…

…

…

okay maybe some of the time. But these Pokemon needed help and being a the kind person that I am I need to make a decision... the most likely would be event would be I take care of up to 5 Pokemon in my mind but with what was told there would be way more. Not to mention that they might be Pokemon that are very big when they evolve. Due to the new sun and moon Pokemon games I didn't know a good chunk of the new Pokemon To be honest the worst Pokemon I could be set up with was honestly in my mind a Onix and behind them would be Aron, both Nidoran, Larvitar, also several others I cant think of at the moment. Although there is a chance the Pokemon height it says in the game and anime is wrong. "Human Alex?" I looked towards the very small hallway to my room seeing Ralts looking at me from around the corner.

"You need something Ralts?" I asked in a kind tone wondering if she had a nightmare or something.

"you feel... conflicted..." how the hell does she know that word?

"well some things happened while you were asleep little one."

"what?" she walked around the corner and stood in the middle of the small living room.

"well... you have a chance to get some other Pokemon your age to play with." I said with a uncertain tone. I was still conflicted of all the pros and cons going through my head.

"really?!" she asked with a loud yell as I chuckled.

"i said may-" she didn't listen as she ran out of the room and back into my room. I gave a soft smile as I was now pondering her happiness into the factors. In all honesty when she evolved she would most likely mature more and assist me with the other young Pokemon as well as factor in their own evolution's at the same time.

Time to write my answer...

it took me 10 minutes to write with a pen, cause I prefer typing over writing but I was out of ink for a while, even though I don't know how the papers were printed, and I was standing before the paper which was still on the floor of the barn... before placing the paper on and leaving the barn... not noticing it disappear into a golden flash behind me.

 **Different POV**

the paper came earlier then expected... I then brought it up to my face and began to read it.

 _You might be wondering why this isn't just a simple yes or no answer but I have to set some facts straight. When I began to think about it I was conflicted with the chance of being unable to hide any Pokemon that became large through evolution's and I completely dread the idea that you might send me a Onix._

I gave a short chuckle.

 _But as my mind was about to set on no... Ralts woke up and came in wondering why I was feeling conflicted, although I don't know how she knows that word so I'm just going to ask you that at the moment, now I shall continue._

 _Taking into account of what would happen in the future and the chance I am sent a lot of Pokemon the Pokemon before, as they mature, will be able to assist me with taking care of the Pokemon But even then I need information so here's what I'm going to ask. I know little of how to help Pokemon so I ask for information on nutrition so I would like to be prepared for every type. Next I ask to know how to help heal Pokemon that are injured so I would also like information for every type as again as a just in case. If also possible I would like to have a just in case for more information in the future so if possible will it be possible to just place a paper on the transport paper, which is what I'm now calling the paper with the Pokeball on it, to hopefully get more information. If you agree with these..._

I raised a invisible eyebrow as I turned the paper over.

 _Then send the Pokemon over._

I smiled.

 _All I have left to say is that I have a few questions I would like to have answered. First of all what is the expected of the amount of Pokemon being sent to me in the future so I could at least have a plan of attack, and I mean that metaphorically. Next is I would like to know what traumatized the traumatized Pokemon so I can assist them since if I don't know what affected them. Finally how to easily care and avoid injury of the different types of Pokemon that's all I ask and I hope you agree._

Type to start collecting the information.

 **Original POV**

For an hour I watched as Ralts went around as she continued to think that she was definitely getting some playmates and it was true but not until after I made the decision. I had brought my laptop into the living room as I waited for hopefully a message response instead of a paper one...

and I was right as my laptop opened and turned itself into a white screen. "hello Alexander. After reading your response I fully agree with the terms placed and I thank you for the good chuckle of being worried that your being sent the Pokemon Onix. But let me answer your questions. To answer the first question you wrote it is unknown how many Pokemon will eventually come under your care because there are to many variables to take into account."

that was a reasonable answer.

"the last question is simple. Every day you will get a paper when the Pokemon that are traumatized are sent to you. The Pokemon are set to come with the supplies you will receive everyday at 8 in the morning."

I can work with that.

"the time will not change and the Pokemon will either be asleep or awake that I cannot control. Also tomorrow you will receive the information you have asked for. Lastly... I will allow you to send messages over for information if needed and the same will go for all other caretakers that ask. I will say though... I have high hopes for you in the future."

and with that my laptop turned off and closed as I smiled... it was going to be a good morning the next day hopefully. The rest of the day was quite simple actually. Played with Ralts and ate apples for dinner just like lunch before I tucked Ralts into my bed before grabbing a blanket and sitting down in the chair next to the bed. I watched as she snoozed away in a deep sleep as the thoughts of tomorrow were already going through my mind.

Would the Pokemon be a dangerous type... such as poison for example... or a safe Pokemon.. such as a Pidgey or Jigglypuff. But a thing to think about is that the voice said 'the Pokemon' meaning more then one...so I am now suspecting there to be two or more... with the information I'm given I will easily be able to take care of just about any Pokemon as long as they arn't very big. As I thought I continued to think more and more... until the will of sleep took me over...


	5. Chapter 5

finally remembered my password and email for this account! but i am planning on moving the story to another account of mine but will be a while before i post it. ill let you all know what account it is once i upload it!


End file.
